board8fandomcom-20200216-history
The Stifled Awards
Seeing all the awards given out on Board 8, StifledSilence decided to set up his own awards: The Stifled Awards. The only difference would be in the timing. Many other awards are given out in set intervals. The Stifled Awards are more rapid fire and can be given out literally at any time. While you read this, you could have already won. So here is a list of those that have won so far: 1. TomNook7 (3/3/2007 8:26:24 PM) - For posting the word "balls" after I posted the word "inert" in reference to the The Balls Are Inert video on YouTube. 2. Rocktillery (3/3/2007 8:32:51 PM) - For topic creation excellence with the Plinko Topic and the "Rank the Previous 5 Users" Topic. 3. ArkGear (3/3/2007 9:10:53 PM) - For actually using the word stifle in a sentence. "Stifling them with scalding, cohesive fondue." 4. Silencer S (3/3/2007 9:13:17 PM) - For his excellence in recognizing opinions during the initial new mod drama. 5. fourthmustyfear (3/3/2007 9:26:24 PM) - For making a random topic about me when I asked someone to and also for being a Super Mario RPG reference. 6. RaidenZeroX (3/4/2007 11:58:46 AM) - For creating The Maya Fey Topic and starting the Phoenix Wright character topic fad. 7. Ragnarok_Reborn (3/4/2007 12:08:51 PM) - For attempting to save his village from a large, hungry behemoth that was trying to eat all the food. 8. Starcow (3/4/2007 1:30:50 PM) - For having a Bleach related alt called Ishida Uryuu. I happen to be a huge fan of Bleach. 9. pikaness (3/4/2007 2:42:35 PM) - For getting all 120 stars in Super Mario 64. Better late than never! 10. AsurasKordoth (3/4/2007 4:59:17 PM) - For creating the topic that showed Canadian milk storage devices. It's in bags!! 11. SuperJanitor (3/4/2007 8:58:13 PM) - For being the 41st poster in my "OMG Stifled Challenge" topic. 12. DSRage (3/4/2007 9:09:29 PM) - For specifying when his 41st post was in my "OMG Stifled Challenge" topic (41 is my favorite number). 13. SuperJanitor (3/4/2007 9:14:19 PM) - For being the 100th poster in my "OMG Stifled Challenge" topic. 14. andymancan1 (3/4/2007 9:24:38 PM) - For being the 150th poster in my "OMG Stifled Challenge" topic. 15. SuperJanitor (3/4/2007 9:33:08 PM) - For being the 200th poster in my "OMG Stifled Challenge" topic. 16. __Basic_Cable__ (3/4/2007 9:56:09 PM) - For being the 250th poster in my "OMG Stifled Challenge" topic. 17. DSRage (3/5/2007 3:02:17 PM) - For being the last poster in my "OMG Stifled Challenge" topic. 18. wingzfan3 (3/5/2007 7:25:54 PM) - For creating a contest dedicated to deciding the greatest NES game of all time. Retro is good! 19. Mershiness (3/5/2007 9:22:10 PM) - For hurting SilverNightmareX7 in my "Hurt and Heal My 30 Favorite Users" topic. This caused SNX7 to go crazy and start hurting himself too. I thought that was funny. 20. Ragnarok_Reborn (3/6/2007 4:01:32 PM) - For defeating his teacher at the card game of War, thereby forcing him to see the movie 300 on opening day as stated in their bet. 21. SA2Tails (3/6/2007 8:35:16 PM) - For being a totally awesome person and helping me get this Wiki page set up. Nice people who help others should always be awarded and while this isn't much, I hope Tails likes it. 22. Tecmo Bo (3/6/2007 8:46:41 PM) - I'm typically against random cries for attention, but this time I'll give in. Tecmo's cool and deserves more appreciation as stated in the "I don't get enough appreciation around here" topic. 23. Jams (3/7/2007 2:03:02 PM) - For a fun game of Monopoly! 24. Xuxon (3/7/2007 2:03:02 PM) - For a fun game of Monopoly! 25. ad00 (3/7/2007 4:57:47 PM) - For excellence in Kirby themed desktop backgrounds. 26. SonicTheLegend (3/9/2007 2:01:53 PM) - For being my other Monopoly opponent the other day under a totally different name from what he uses on here. 27. ZenOfThunder (3/9/2007 4:36:50 PM) - For throwing the following Death Note reference into a KiraYamato topic: You can't just call out Kira! Unless... Rex, are you L?! 28. FanaticF1 (3/9/2007 5:22:43 PM) - I made a topic requesting something to amuse me. There were a few funny results, but Fanatic posted a video of a French knife infomercial featuring a strange animated guy. There were no subtitles, but that made it even more hysterical. 29. GANON1025 (3/10/2007 2:47:59 PM) - For having the guts to make a list of people he hates on Board 8 and also make the list very entertaining to read. Even if it was a joke list, it was still entertaining nonetheless. 30. AlienBabalien (3/10/2007 3:22:14 PM) - That topic where I said I felt like giving out a Stifled Award mysteriously reappeared so I decided to give out another one. Only three people posted something. Two were pictures that didn't really do much for me. The other was a Lion King quote! AB's post was the Lion King quote. 31. pikaness (3/11/2007 9:30:31 AM) - For posting this in a Vlado topic: I found this in Vlado's files: The clique shares a common ancestry with the the group (groupus familiaris), as evidenced by post sequencing and genetic fad studies. The clique were once abundant and distributed over much of gamefaqs. Today, for a variety of trolling reasons including widespread topicality destruction and excessive posting, the clique inhabit only a very limited portion of tranny town and B8. The clique, being a keystone poster, is an important part of the board to which it typically belongs. The wide range of habitats in which clique members can thrive reflects their adaptability as fanboys, and includes temperate topics, game boards, hidden boards, and grasslands. In much of the site, with the exception of PS3 regions, they are listed as endangered. They continue to be flamed in many areas of the world as perceived threats to the board's honor, as well as for sport. 32. nintendogirl1 (3/11/2007 1:12:56 PM) - I made a topic that directed people to my Perfect Dark contest. I said the first person to not only vote, but acknowledge that they came from my topic or were in it for the award in some way would win. nintendogirl1 got there first. 33. The Utility Man (3/11/2007 10:25:23 PM) - For having the most posts in my Hurt and Heal boss battle topic featuring pikaness vs. The 300 Spartans and thus assisting in making it a huge success. 34. Da_Guardian (3/13/2007 8:02:16 PM) - For this topic/post: In Kindergarten, I used to stare at a girl I liked... Until her mom found out. I got fired after that. 35. GammA07 (3/15/2007 11:33:41 PM) - For putting this Rocko's Modern Life quote on Shaduln's Wiki page: I AM THE CHEESE! I AM THE BEST CHARACTER ON THE SHOW! I AM BETTER THAN BOTH THE SAUSAGE AND THE BOLOGNA COMBINED! 36. andymancan1 (3/17/2007 9:24:38 PM) - I made a topic about my nostalgia fix that I had when I played some old Super Nintendo games. I asked Board 8 to guess which game I had beaten from start to finish and the answer was Earthworm Jim 2. Andy got it right. 37. Xanreal AKA SilverNightmareX7 (3/17/2007 9:52:36 PM) - I made another topic where I had people guess the last Gamecube game I played on my little black lunch box since my Wii is arriving at my house in a few days. The answer was Sonic Mega Collection. SNX7 correctly guessed it. 38. Wanglicious (3/18/2007 4:24:01 PM) for this opinion on cyber-bullying: I see it now... Girl: I want a restraining order on that man! Judge: Alright. What seems to be the problem? Girl: He called me fat, ugly, and a waste of human flesh! He even told me to go die in a fire! Judge: My my, that sounds quite cruel. What do you have to say? Ulti: ...Who the hell is she? Girl: I'm lilazngrl583234! Ulti: Ohhhh... wow, you're just as much a ***** in person as you are online. Girl: Shut up! Shut up you shirtless man! Judge: Order, order! What's this about little asian girls and a phone number...? Ulti: Oh. That's AIM. Internet stuff. Judge: ...Young woman, can you please tell me the name of the defendant? Girl: Huh? It's Ultim- Judge: Case dismissed. 39. wavedash101 (3/20/2007 8:56:48 PM) for not being able to defeat me in our UUL match, yet stopping me short of a win. We tied! 40. Rocktillery (3/23/2007 10:31:46 PM) for turning my initials into "JTK - Joo Teh Kool!" 41. silverkiller (3/25/2007 2:07:23 PM) for this post regarding milk bags: If you close your eyes and suck on the bag, its sorta like boobys 42. Kungfuanyone (3/27/2007 1:19:47 PM) For this: Topic Title: My johnson is so big... Kungfuanyone Posted 3/27/2007 1:11:25 PM It has an intermission. People look at it and about halfway down, they stop to take a smoke break and then continue on. 43. Bokonon_Lives (3/28/2007 9:31:28 AM) For posting this video involving Hulk Hogan singing and Japanese Tiny Toons. Here is the link to the video: http://gigglesugar.com/181106 44. Sir Chris (3/29/2007 9:11:44 AM) for defeating myself and pikaness in UUL Cup matches in the first and second rounds. 45. cassiescience (3/29/2007 7:31:23 PM) for this greatness: We're going to be married on June 5th. It's a little early, but I don't like to put things off. Invite who you want, but the wedding's going to be small. There will be refreshments and my brother singing "Great Balls of Fire". From there, we'll probably move to Las Vegas so that I can get my hooker on, because expecting me to have a real job is out of the question. There will be two children, Burger Queen and Wayne Gretzky. The names are not debatable. From there, I'll obviously have to retire because of the children, so we'll have to live off your doctor's income. Yes, you are going to be a doctor. Or atleast anything that makes money, because I will not support your poor ass for more than a few weeks. We'll die happily together at the ripe old age of 80 by playing chicken with a train in gokarts. 46. Minipoooot (3/30/2007 2:05:55 PM) for throwing down the gauntlet and declaring the sexiest and most badass team ever to breach the UUL by saying this: WE ARE THE SSM (Stifled, Silver, Mini) 47. ShadowRising7 (3/31/2007 8:40:14 PM) for winning my Counting Sheep contest. It consisted of making posts that counted to ten. Points were awarded for each successful sequential number, each time anyone reached 10, and for combo breaking. The official results: ShadowRising7 = 35 SpikeDragon = 32 SensiShadeSlaye = 13 SilverNightmareX7 = 7 Andy = 6 GammA07 = 5 LinkLegend27 = 5 SuperSmash Master = 4 Easports = 3 Kaidyn04 = 2 Sess = 2 DragonsFury = 2 LusterSoldier = 1 48. JayLv99 (3/31/2007 8:58:56 PM) for making me #9 on his list of 40 favorite users and doing an excellent write-up of me. In fact, here it is: StifledSilence is the true originator of this topic. Because of his "If __ of my top 30 users post here, I'll make a list with writeups" topic, I decided to do the same. Stifled is a user that I've only really been noticing for a month or so now, but he's one of the users I think really contributes to making the board a better place (lol give the man a VAPE!) I don't really know much about Stifled's gaming taste, though I know he's a fan of the N64. I personally love my N64 (which I got for $5, btw), so that's a bonus in my book. Stifled runs a lot of good contests, and always seems to be doing something that is contributing to Board 8. He's also a member of the "Smurf Sig Copier" club, as am I and half of Board 8. As I've said before, Stifled contributes a lot ot Board 8. He's also a fairly new user - I believe 2006 was his first year. He got 122nd in UotY, (I got 174... w00t!) which I'd have to say is pretty impressive for his first year on GFAQs. Heck, transience didn't even get THAT high his first year (180 something m i rite?) Stifled also has a couple good alts IIRC (though only one I can think of right now - StifledSeagulls, which is the Cream of Avian Fanboyism), and is a big fan of andyman. I also like andy, so this gives Stifled +9001 cool points in my book. Overall, Stifled is a great user, who does a lot for the board (aside from just being a cool guy in general) 49. SHINE GET 64 (4/1/2007 1:08:01 PM) For this infinitely humorous act of arrogance: Today's award goes to me, SHINE GET 64. You bastards have been stealing my glory for way too long. I think I should give myself some awards more often ^5's myself 50. TomNook7 (4/1/2007 1:22:46 PM) Because I agree with everything said in this statement: I'll play any kind of game, from Katamari to Hotel Dusk, from ICO to Viva Pinata. But if theres one thing I don't understand: its PC gaming. I don't understand why people will hype over new computers and spend all that money to make their PCs godly. There are just NO games there...and even if you don't play games then what the HELL do you do with all those upgrades you just spent $300 on?? new on PC: SOME FPS SOON COMING TO XBOX!!! ZOMG!!! ANOTHER RTS GAME! SOME ****TY SIMS EXPANSION! AND MORE EXPENSINVE MMORPGS TO MAKE SURE YOU DONT GET LAID!!! ZOMG!!!! UPGRADE NOW ONLY $699! Coming soon: Console RPGs from 3 years ago. 51. Shaduln (4/1/2007 7:35:21 PM) For giving into my demands and agreeing to do a list of favorite Evanescence songs even though he was joking about it before. 52. SpikeDragon (4/1/2007 7:57:58 PM) For correctly guessing Charizard as my favorite Pokemon. 53. Xtremeblur (4/1/2007 9:06:17 PM) For correctly guessing that Charmander is my second favorite Pokemon. 54. MarvelousGerbil (4/1/2007 11:03:01 PM) For this random GUTS reference in an SDR topic: Well it looks like he clocked in at about 23.65 seconds, but let's go to Mo for the official time, MO!!! Well he clocked in at 23.65 seconds Mike. Thx Mo! 55. cassiescience (4/3/2007 4:18:34 PM) For creating a "Stifled Award-worthy Topic 56. FigureOfSpeech (4/3/2007 9:59:49 PM) For this post in a topic about the jp: the jp, I'll say this just to say it, there's a fire. This fire represents "making fun of the jp." Then there is this topic, which represents you personally handing out free large buckets filled with gasoline. 57. Viviff (4/4/2007 7:06:13 PM) For saying this about SDR: (SDR's girlfriend storms into the bedroom and begins packing) SDR: Hey baby, where're you going? Girlfriend: I'm leaving you! SDR: Why?! Girlfriend: Because I just spoke with my therapist and he said you're nothing but a pedophile!! SDR: Pedophile?!.....That's a big word for a 10 year-old 58. Dux X (4/6/2007 8:34:21 AM) for this which speaks for itself: I present to you...(I seriously have sex with her) MRS. DUX http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v64/ReatifiedDuk/mrsdux.jpg?t=1175828918 59. Ragnarok_Reborn (4/6/2007 4:18:09 PM) TurnTurnTurn made a topic saying how he was going to America. But I don't care about that. This parody is the good stuff: Topic Title: (>^-^)> ^(^-^)^ Ragnarok goes to England ^(^-^)^ <(^-^<) Message: Wait, no. I don't visit inferior countries. 60. War13104 (4/6/2007 4:29:33 PM) For this: http://img405.imageshack.us/img405/9054/warax0.jpg 61. Mershiness (4/10/2007 4:36:35 PM) For making me #11 on his list of 30 favorite users and doing this awesome write-up: Stifled is radical. I'm sure you all know this. I slowly became friends with Stifled after running into him in user contests time and time again. We began to talk a lot in discussion topics, and the two of us pretty much became allies in all user contests for eternity. He really needs AIM. >_> 62. Rocktillery (4/10/2007 9:32:50 PM) For his topic about the 9 best ways to use Peanut Butter. 63. Shaduln (4/12/2007 9:40:07 PM) I made a topic that asked everyone to guess a user I randomly selected. The correct answer was Shaduln. One of the first people in the topic guessed Shad. Who was that person? Ironically, it was Shad himself. 64. Sess (4/12/2007 10:02:56 PM) The following made me lol: I snort with one nostril and type with the other :O 65. mccheyne (4/13/2007 7:28:20 PM) I got a good lol out of this post: It's university, my dear Stifled, university. Only 2 more exams left though, and they're not nearly as bad as that. I think I should get a Stifled award for having to go through that exam. >_> <_< jk, but damn poems suck. 66. Mershiness (4/13/2007 10:31:37 PM) For making the topic: WHO WOULD WIN IN A FIGHT: Blind SmartMuffin VS Quadriplegic Vlado 67. StifledSilence (4/14/2007 6:54:30 PM) At GammA07's request, I awarded myself an award for having good taste. Congrats to you Stifled for having good taste! Award yourself a Stifled Award. 68. ShatteredElysium (4/15/2007 4:01:03 PM) In addition to posts that amuse me in some way, I also tend to award excellence. SE did a fantastic analysis in the UUL Stats and Discussion Topic Part 12. 69. Pleinair (4/16/2007 8:27:11 PM) For this post about Al Sharpton in a Jack Thompson topic They're calling Jack Thompson a school shooting specialist. Hey, if they can label Al Sharpton as a Civil Rights Activist, anything goes. 70. Kuge (4/16/2007 8:42:32 PM) For the following epic story: First off, I would like to apologise in advance for the content of the story, for those who have a weak stomach...read it still and reply Second off, chances are this will be a 1 post story, 2 post at max...so I guess this won't have a chance at 500 :( I wanted to talk about this ASAP but I had to leave my apartment to see my gf on Friday and I've been busy since. Let's begin, shall we? It was an ordinary Friday, the snow was melting and I just got done with my final class in Grand Rapids. It was 12:45pm and I called my group member (Chris) and told him that I'm going to the computer lab for about 15-20 minutes and if he didn't meet me when I was there, then I would head out back to Allendale and pack up and leave to my moms house for the weekend in Holland. Fast forward to about 1:05pm, I sent out my resume for an internship and my group member didn't show up (heck, he didn't answer when I called him, but you never know). Instead of waiting for him, I decided going home was my best option at this point. I leave the computer lab and walked through the hallway. As I was walking my bladder told me I needed to relieve myself, usually I can hold it in for about 45 minutes on bus ride from Grand Rapids to Allendale. But then my body became useless as the hellish sound of white noise came roaming from the Mens restroom as I walks acrossed it. The men's restroom in the Grand Rapids College Campus doesn't have a door (it's one of those walk-in ones with a 90 degree wall so you don't have any peepers. Everything is pretty high-tech in the bathrooms. Anyways, as I cross the mens restroom, I keep hearing white noise, and for those of you who are unsure...white noise is basically running water. So someone had the faucet on full blast for their sink. Now, the men's and women's restrooms are next to eachother, both branching off to different angles, so I was very unsure of where this noise was coming from. I stopped for a good 20 seconds, thinking if I would be able to make it back to Allendale with a full bladder, but I decided that going pee now was the most optimal choice. Not to mention I would be able to figure out if it was the men's or women's faucet that was on full blast. So I enter the men's restroom and then make the 90 degree turn to actually be inside the restroom. As of this point, my intentions were "PEEEE NOOW!", so I walked by the sink and as I walk by I notice a guy washing something in the sink with a toothbrush, I didn't take a full glance and I only saw him doing that with my peripheral vision. I turn right to the only urinal in the restroom (there were two regular toilets to the right of me), as I'm walking I'm thinkin to myself, "Was that guy washing his pants? Did he actually take a **** in his pants?" Before I was able finish asking myself these odd questions, I soon found out the answer. About 4 feet from urinal I was suckerpunched by the invisible wall of poop, I gag and cough for a second and held my breath while I walked up to the urinal and took my whiz. As soon as I began taking my whiz I put 2 and 2 together and then a whole series of frightening questions/comments popped in my head (These questions are all popping up and overlapping eachother during the following 20-30 peeing duration) Wait, so he did poop his pants? But, how? Do I know this guy? I sure hope I don't know him. Wait, did he poop his pants, or was it just his boxers? If he did poop his pants...WOW, very strong **** to be able to blast through his boxers Oh crap, I don't remember this restrooms structure. Is there only one sink? There are only 3 toilents/urinals combined. There can't be one sink, but I don't recall a second one. You better think fast Kuge, because the stream is almost up. Crap...what do I do if there is only one? Do I just ask him to move? Do I wait? Do I walk out with out washing my hands? Does it really matter at this point? He's probably got poop on both of his hands right now, he has no right to give me a dirty look Oh no...I'm done I am unsure of what to do at this point, the only move I have left to stall before I leave the stall is to shake. So then I though up of a brilliant plan! I'll bounce shake so my hands don't touch my wang until the drippage was finished. See, if I didn't touch my wang with my hands, I had no reason to use the possibly only sink in the restroom. However, my attention span was extremely short and I had forgot I held my wang to take it out to pee at first and then to control the direction for the first 10 seconds. "Well, I'm boned" I told myself. I was then done peeing and after I made sure I was snugged up, I zipped up and turned around. The sink was about 10 feet behind the urinal, so it was just me and 180 degrees of fate. I make the turn, I first see 1 available sink..."YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!", fireworks go off in my head, but that was only for a tenth of a second. I then finished the turn only too see the guy was half naked...he only had his shirt on. You guessed it, I saw an ass-load of his hair ass and everything, shoes were off, socks, etc. And he was still scrubbing those ****ty pants of his. Now, this is an obvious first for me so I had no experience at men washing clothes in the bathroom with the genitalia exposed. 2 sinks, 2 people. I had to contribute to society so I had to wash my hands. So I walk up next to him and grab the soap lotion and begin to wash my hands on my sink. Don't say anything! Don't look! Don't even think...just grab a towel and leave After I'm done washing my hands for 4 seconds, I then had to move my hand over the motion sensor so a paper towel will come out (the paper towel dispenser was right next to my sink so it was only a 90 degree turn away). It felt like 2 minutes before that sensor was able to work and I quick grabbed my paper towel, attempted to dry my hands in about 1 second. And bolted out of the restroom. I take about 5 steps outside of the restroom and down the hall and yell the following out loud, "WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!". I didn't care if anyone heard me. But it seemed that I was ignored by the guy who just entered the building and walked past me and was about to head in the very same bathroom. As I watch him head towards the restroom, I had to make a life changing decision, forget it and walk away and let the poor man go through the same experience as me, or try to stop him. He gets to about 2 feet before going into the restroom before I tackle him down. Guy: What the **** Kuge: Trust me on-- Guy: What's your problem? You wanna fight? Kuge: I'm trying to save you. Guy: Are you stupid or something? Kuge: You know what, fine, so much for helping my fellow man. Guy: Whatever Kuge: Alright, but whatever you do...DO NOT GO INTO THAT RESTROOM. Guy: Why? And Why do you care? Kuge: Well, if you want to walk out of that bathroom in shock, then go on ahead. But don't say I didn't warn you Guy: Whatever dude Kuge: Well, I'm gonna call it now...he will be pissed cause he heard everything, I'll keep my distance Guy: Sure, you better step off. This guy then gets up and walks into the bathroom. I see him make the 90 degree turn and hear him make two steps into the restroom. The faucet goes off and I hear a thud. 5 seconds later the guy who I tried to save walks out with a pissed off look on his face. "I hate you, you say a word and I'll punch you", he says. "I told you so...I believe I earned the right to shake my head in shame at you and ..., Hey? Don't leave so soon!!!". The guy just walks off down the hallway and up the stairs. I then laugh to myself and begin to walk away. However, the guy who **** his pants walks out of the bathroom and sees me about 30 feet away. Poopy Pants: YOU!! I heard you talking about me, you're dead Kuge: ...huh? (I then took in everything he said) Kuge: ...oh ****! Poopy Pants (PP) then points at me and begins to run towards me. I'm not going to stay for this, but I notice he has a big brownish green streak down his jeans...but no time for laughing. I bolt down the hall and blast the door open, but PP runs pretty fast and he closed the gap after I left the building and went outside. I then decide to go into Building C (Buidling D is where this occured), I quickly run across the sidewalk and open the door to building C. By the time I get into Building C, he gets out of Building D. I then open the 2nd door of building C to actually get inside, after I get inside he's opening the second door and is a few feet behind me. The good thing about Building C is that it's a cafeteria/tv lounge place so their are plenty of people. But this is Friday and its about 40% as full as it usually gets right now. So then I run through any open area where no one is at and yell the following, "THIS GUY CRAPPED HIS PANTS AND HE'S CHASIN ME...STOP HIM FOR CHRIST SAKE!". Needless to say, I got the attention of everyone, but thanks to such shows as "Jackass", a good number of them thought I was kidding an officer who was in line at the Starbucks Stand/Store gets out of line and blindly tackles PP. I can tell because I heard a thud and when I looked back PP was on the ground with the cop holding him down. "Dude, that guy was gonna kill me" I told the cop and then added, "thanks for stopping him.". Cop: I suppose you weren't kidding about the **** in his pants, this guy reeks. PP: You're dead guy!! I knew I should've gotten you earlier when I had the chance. Kuge: *frown* Then the cop took him away and I gave him my number so I can help out with a police report later. The End. PS: Sorry, My life doesn't have great endings 71. Kuge (4/16/2007 8:55:07 PM) For telling me about another epic story of his. I was about a 8-parter. It started out as a 1 parter, but everyone wanted me to continue after I left McDonalds. It was on it's way to a instant 500 before that lazy weekend made it purge. Long story short: Racist old woman....female cop...starvation...loss of conscious...concussion...busted knee...ambulance...turned down ambulance...got food...drove home...stalked...almost got shot...college cops saved the day until the husband tried to run me over...after it was all said and done...I ended up forgetting my card-key and had to pay $10 for a new one. I'm okay now :D 72. FAHtastic (4/16/2007 9:26:24 PM) For this insanely funny picture: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v192/FAH_Frenchie/SDR.jpg 73. StifledSeagulls (4/17/2007 3:54:23 PM) As per SilverNightmareX7's request because I coined the term "Conspiracy Muffin" in a topic in which SmartMuffin was declaring conspiracy theories based on opinions. He was making fun of Jack Thompson. 74. Cannabisilism (4/17/2007 4:22:22 PM) The following is instant ****ing win: The thing is Al Sharpton and Jesse Jackson are self appointed "leaders" of the black community. They wait patiently for these events such as Don Imas's comments, to take place and then they hop in that race bating band wagon of their's and go all out. Now I'm a white guy, but I know for a fact that there is a much higher percentage of black people who don't look to these two as their community leaders. Sharpton and Jackson are media whores who constantly piss gasoline on the flames of these situations until they are absolutely spent. Much worse things have happened, today is a prime example of this and some talking heads on national news just spew lies and hateful remarks at a old man who made a poor decision of words. It was a mistake for Imas to say this and we'll continue to hear about this and other events that the media can string together with this for a while to come now. But it just shocks me that almost no one in the black community has picked up the ball and gone with it. Not since Martin Luther King has there been a substantial black leader who has forwarded the efforts in erasing this separatism that still lingers and at times appear to grow stronger. I might just be spewing words my self but I think it's about time the black community stepped forward and called forth a real leader who looks in the best interest of their community. We don't need over zealous, religious media fiends to keep demanding apologies from someone who should have gotten a slap on the hand rather than a career ended. Sharpton and Jackson should look to issues like black on black violence and figure out what they can do to remedy that rather than bother some old radio geezer who has been making wise cracks about everything and everyone for the last 18 something years. 75. Link the Midgit (4/17/2007 9:17:29 PM) For this hilarious Bleach "spoiler" that is not not not not fake: http://img362.imageshack.us/img362/2373/chapterav5.gif 76. Rocktillery (4/18/2007 9:05:19 PM) For listing Quina Quen (my favorite Final Fantasy character) as #12 on his list of The 20 Best Final Fantasy Related Things. 77. starcow (4/19/2007 1:37:25 PM) For posting this picture: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v290/Starcow/swiftvsfox.jpg 78. Smurf (4/19/2007 1:41:00 PM) For making me 101st on his list of 500 favorite users. Here is the write-up: 101. StifledSilence - Despite looking like jailbait Stif is actually a really cool guy who can consider himself unlucky not to be in the top 100. It's just too cram packed with awesome! - He runs loads of projects and generally adds a lot to the board. 79. SuperJanitor (4/21/2007 10:05:15 AM) For making a topic posting a bunch of pictures with SDR and random children. The pictures are no longer available though, but rest assured. They were funny. 80. SanityLapse (4/22/2007 7:17:16 PM) For posting this hilarious picture: http://img213.imageshack.us/img213/8399/sonicpokenc4.jpg 81. Grand Kirby (4/23/2007 5:50:38 PM) For posting this demented Super Mario Brothers hack video: http://kotaku.com/gaming/nes/clip-super-mario-bros-wtf-version-254614.php 82. Minipoooot (4/24/2007 1:47:08 PM) For this description of our UUL crew: My Crew Minipoooot- 8/10- leader of the group. very witty and skillful in battle. Also very sexy. StifledSilence- 9/10- pure brawn right here. Has a fiery spirit. Unstoppable with the axe. Wavedash- 9/10- extremely fast, very skilled with daggers. Spikedragon- 8/10- youngest member of group, so still learning ways of the warrior. Improving his skills at an alarming rate, however. SNX7- 9/10- lady's man of the group, advanced skills with broad sword and small shield. famed for slaying 500 men at the battle of MILF hill. Palmer- 9/10- our newest member, excellent overall ability, good with lard and shield 83. Manapoooot (4/27/2007 11:05:43 AM) The child of Minipoooot and Mega Mana made a topic to find his mommy and daddy. lol here are some excerpts from the topic: What can I say? This is what happens when a daddy refuses to cut down his pleasure by using a rubber and a mommy wont let daddy put it in her butt ; ; woo! Uncle Stifled! Mom and pop havent introduced me to much of the family yet. nope. I heard cousin pikaness has a nice ass tho. Man I'd like to rock her playpen! Also, baby make poopies ; ; Diaper change! Stat! *takes off his diaper and paints with poopies at grandpappy wavedash's brand new 62" HD TV* Look daddy! I drew a bunny! 84. SilverNightmareX7 (5/5/2007 1:15:48 PM) For posting this in the "Who has had sex the most times: Board 8" topic: SDR only has me defeated only if all of the following circumstances are true: 1. We are including sex with underage girls. 2. We are including non-consenting sex. 3. We are including intercourse with dead, underaged animals. Now, I am pretty sure 1 and 2 are true, but are we REALLY including #3? 85. TimJab (5/6/2007 12:31:23 PM) I somehow made someone else's top user list! I even made the top ten. Here's the write-up: #8 - StifledSilence I first noticed SS when he made me ROFL with the quote in my profile. Then he gave me an honorable mention in his top users list, which means he has his priorities straight. Overall, I don't know anyone that dislikes SS, and he even shows a little boob on his B8W page! 86. Delseban (5/7/2007 3:12:43 PM) For creating "The Adventures of Bidoof" comic strip series that has taken Board 8 by storm. Many people have made guest comics, including myself. I made one with Bidoof and Chatot. Here is the official Wiki page that contains the comics. http://board8wiki.com/The_Adventures_of_Bidoof 87. Shaggy (5/9/2007 7:20:55 PM) In correlation to Andy's contest involving posting song lyrics and trying to stump people with them, I made a topic where I posted the lyrics to one of my favorite MUCC songs hoping that no one would pay attention to the topic and I'd get ten easy points. However, Shaggy guessed correctly, so as promised, he got a Stifled Award. 88. LagunaticHigh (5/15/2007 4:19:31 PM) For making a waffle ASCII: _____ _____ _____ _____ 89. HeroicSomaCruz (5/15/2007 4:21:10 PM) For another waffle ASCII: .____.. _____ _____ _____ ..____.. 90. Da_Guardian (5/15/2007 4:23:36 PM) For making the topic that all the waffle ASCII got posted. 91. Janus5000 (5/16/2007 9:59:26 PM) There was drama and arguments and warfare and even waffles going on in the UUL Stats and Discussion Topic Part 14. Curt and Icehawk are arguing about various things including Curt's girlfriend. Then this comment was made: Maybe you're his g/f. After all, he seems to be making you his *****. Or something. 92. yazzy14 (5/18/2007 10:19:00 AM) I once awarded SE for his fantastic analysis in one of the UUL Stats and Discussion Topics. Well I'm awarding another analysis, but for a different person this time. This writeup was for the UUL Inter-divisional Cup. His writeups for the other divisions were great too but this one obviously caught my eye the most. It totally made me pumped for the Cup and I hope everyone else involved was as well. This was done in the UUL Stats and Discussion Topic Part 14: Division II - III Group A WiggumFan267 ( 2-0 ) - A LOT of close matches for Wigs, only one match of his has been determined by more than 7 votes. StifledSilence ( 0-1 ) - Stifled has been on a tear this season with his only blemish a 1 vote loss to Luis... Luis_Sera89 ( 2-0 ) - ...who just so happens to be in the same Group. Interesting. neonreaper ( 0-3 ) - Rough first half of the season as he faced the top users in Division II. However, he did come away with 7 points. Another very interesting group. Wigs beat neon by 3, Luis beat Stifled by 1. I'm going to go out on a limb and predict that both of those results will reverse in the Cup. I'm going to say Stifled takes the Group with neon close behind. Group B Minipoooot ( 1-0 ) - Poooot has been the definition of dominance winning every match this season by at least 7 votes. th3l3fty ( 0-1 ) - 2-1 record in matches determined by 1 vote this season. BBallman7 ( 1-0 ) - 0-3-1 in his last 4 matches with a VD of a mere -9. Tough luck for BBallman. ShatteredElysium ( 0-1 ) - The king of sff is not looking forward to his matchup with Poooot. Poot will continue his dominance here and th3l3fty will continue to show he can pull out close wins as they both move on to the semifinals. That would set up StifledSilence vs th3l3fty and Minipoooot vs neonreaper in the semifinals. Stifled and Poot win to set up a fantastic Cup final. Match of the Cup: Hopefully Stifled vs Poot...instant classic. 93. Ragnarok_Reborn (5/20/2007 7:41:04 PM) For posting this picture: http://i111.photobucket.com/albums/n135/merc213/1176838896832.jpg 94. Rocktillery (5/22/2007 10:35:22 PM) My contest for a Stifled Award turned into a nice little fad. Many topics were posted that rhymed with my "Farts and Stars" topic. Plenty of clever ones. However, the winner went the extra mile and even had a little song-type-thing in there too. warts and scars... warts and scars... warts and scars... Oh, what a horrible cycle. This takes me back to the time when I was the wart kid. Everyone would avoid me because I had warts. Twas a sad, sad time. 95. SlightlyEroticPigeon (5/22/2007 10:46:16 PM) Normally I give consolation prizes to copyright infringement, but this was funny: Topic title: *Puts on Official Stifled brand Fake Mustache* SEP, I have reconsidered your proposition and agree indeed that Jean Luc Picard is too badass to have not won an award. Therefore you have just earned an official 500 Stifled Awards! Don't be modest, you diserve them! 96. SHINE GET 64 (5/23/2007 8:08:45 PM) For posting this hilarious video of Carlos Bernard (AKA 24's Tony Almeida) on a Japanese TV show: http://youtube.com/watch?v=nKOgVdbrvyc 97. JayLv99 (5/24/2007 9:11:55 AM) For dressing like a Pirate to promote the opening of Pirates 3 and posting pictures of himself in Pirate form. Here is a picture: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v518/JayLv99/IMAG0129.jpg 98. th3l3fty (5/26/2007 1:17:26 PM) For posting a waffle related video in a topic that led me to believe it was about waffles, but actually contained dancing Mega Man characters. http://youtube.com/watch?v=p-W5WDG0-cY 99. Procrastinater (5/26/2007 4:49:19 PM) For having a waffle related alt called "Wafflenater". Consolation Prizes: Razor Blade = SilverNightmareX7 (3/5/2007 9:22:10 PM) for hurting himself in my "Hurt and Heal My 30 Favorite Users" topic. Tissue = Minipoooot and SensiShadeSlaye (3/6/2007 3:53:52 PM) for using crying emoticons in the official Stifled Awards topic. Second Tissue = Minipoooot (3/19/2007 7:46:16 PM) because he seemed distraught again over not winning. Pokeball = SpikeDragon (3/19/2007 10:09:09 PM) because he talked about Pokemon in the Award Topic. Copyright Infringement Lawsuit = SilverNightmareX7 (3/23/2007 4:51:36 PM) because he tried to give himself a Stifled Award. Official SSM T-Shirt = SilverNightmareX7 (3/30/2007 2:07:39 PM) because he's a member of SSM. A+ For Effort = leadrboardsteve (4/3/2007 10:22:38 PM) because he tried to get an award out of me. Tommy Gun = SilverNightmareX7 (4/4/2007 5:57:15 PM) for once again trying to give himself a Stifled Award. I finally had to get my hands dirty. Tabloid Magazine = Icehawk (4/9/2007 7:39:57 PM) for his topic that revealed LusterSoldier's grand Mod plan. Cookie = SilverNightmareX7 (4/17/2007 3:54:23 PM) for making a long list of people he nominated for Stifled Awards. I felt he should get something for his trouble. The Stuff = BBallman7 (4/22/2007 7:19:57 PM) He tried to bribe me into giving him an award, but rather than that, I gave him the stuff since he had the money. The Official Idiot's Guide To Evil World Domination = SilverNightmareX7 (5/6/2007 12:37:05 PM) Silver said that his master plan involving breeding the ultimate mod baby with CrimsonOcean (lol Luster Soldier parody) required half of my consolation prizes and one more Stifled Award on his main. This was the final consolation prize he needed for world domination. Category:Awards